leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Misty
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Misty |jname=カスミ |tmname=Kasumi |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Tomboyish Mermaid! |image=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Misty.png |size=x270px |caption=Art from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Black , Brown , Green , Blue |hair=Orange, Pink |hometown=Cerulean City |region=Kanto |relatives= , , Violet (anime only) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= , , , , , |games= Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |leader=yes |gym=Cerulean Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Cascade Badge Cascade Badge |anime=counterpart |animecounterpart= |epnum=EP001 |epname=Pokémon - I Choose You! |enva=Rachael Lillis Michele Knotz (MOMP) |java=Mayumi Iizuka }} Misty (Japanese: カスミ Kasumi) is a Gym Leader of Cerulean City's Gym, known officially as the Cerulean Gym. She gives the to s who defeat her in . She specializes in . In the games Misty appears in and Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! as the Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym, which is the second Gym that the challenges on their journey. Her strategy is an all-out attack with Pokémon, and she is constantly looking for ways to improve her technique. A swimmer herself, she trains at the Seafoam Islands. She admires Lorelei of the Elite Four. It is said that she has high hopes for Cerulean Cape, a romantic date spot. She also expresses a desire to travel one day once she has become stronger. In addition to the , Misty gives out in Red, Blue, and Yellow, in FireRed and LeafGreen, and in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. Three years later, in , Misty remains the Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym, which can be challenged once the problem at the Kanto Power Plant has been fixed. Initially, she cannot be found in the Gym. Instead, she can be seen at Cerulean Cape on a date with her boyfriend. When the player arrives, her boyfriend is scared away, prompting her to grow angry with the player and refer to them as a pest. Upon noticing their eight Johto Badges, however, she accepts the player's challenge and returns to the Gym. While she doesn't give out a TM in Gold, Silver, and Crystal, she gives out TM03 (Water Pulse) in HeartGold and SoulSilver. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, after all 16 Badges have been obtained and has been captured or defeated, Misty can be found on Route 25 on any day between 4 PM and 6 PM. If spoken to, she will offer her Pokégear number to the player. If she is called on Wednesday mornings, she will be up for a rematch at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. After her Pokégear number has been obtained, she will also appear on Route 25 every day between 2 PM and 4 PM. Upon speaking to her, the player can have a photograph taken with her if the first Pokémon in their party is a Water type. In , Misty appears alongside the other Gym Leaders of Kanto as an opponent in the Kanto Leaders Tournament at the Pokémon World Tournament. She also participates alongside the Gym Leaders of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova in the World Leaders Tournament, and other Water-type experts in the Water Type Expert Tournament. Fame Checker This is a list of the Fame Checker’s information on Misty in . ;Cerulean City - Sign *What does this person do? :"Cerulean City Pokémon Gym :Leader: Misty :The Tomboyish Mermaid!" ;Cerulean Gym - Misty *Favorite kind of Pokémon? :"My policy is an all-out offensive with Water-type Pokémon!" ;Cerulean Gym - ♂ Luis *What is this person like? :"Misty is a who’s going to keep improving. :She won’t lose to someone like you!" ;Seafoam Islands - Young Man *There’s a rumor... :"Strong Trainers and Water Pokémon are common sights in these parts. :They say that Misty of the Cerulean Gym trains here." ;Cerulean Cape - Dame *There’s a rumor... :"This cape is a famous date spot. :Misty, the Gym Leader, has high hopes about this place." ;Cerulean City - *There’s a rumor... :"Misty is said to worship Lorelei of the Elite Four." ;Message from Misty *From: Misty *To: < > :I’m going to keep training here at this Gym. :When I get better, I’d love to hit the road and travel." Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Misty.png |prize= 2079 |name=Misty |game=RGB |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Y Misty.png |prize= 2079 |name=Misty |game=Y |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Misty.png |prize= 4700 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Misty |game=GSC |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Misty.png |prize= 2100 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Misty |game=FRLG |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Misty.png |prize= 6480 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Misty |game=HGSS |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Misty.png |prize= 7200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Misty |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon World Tournament Misty uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Misty will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Kanto Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Misty.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Misty |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Misty.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Misty |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Gathered! Gym Leader! = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Misty.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Misty |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMisty PE.png |size=90px |prize= 3,040 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Misty |game=PE |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMisty PE.png |size=90px |prize= 13,680 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Misty |game=PE |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=5}} |style="margin:auto"}}| | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Misty Stadium.png 55px |prize=N/A |name=Misty |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Misty Stadium.png 55px |prize=N/A |name=Misty |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Misty.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Misty |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Misty.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Misty |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Cerulean Gym * Before battle :"Hi, you're a new face! s who want to turn pro have to have a policy about ! What is your approach when you catch Pokémon? My policy is an all-out offensive with Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"Wow! You're too much! All right! You can have the to show you beat me!" * After being defeated :"The CascadeBadge makes all Pokémon up to L30 obey! That includes even s! There's more, you can now use any time! You can cut down small bushes to open new paths! You can also have my favorite TM!" :"TM11 teaches ! Use it on an aquatic Pokémon!" ;Cerulean Gym * Before battle :"Hi, you're a new face! What's your policy on ? What is your approach? My policy is an all-out offensive with Pokémon! Misty, the world-famous beauty, is your host! Are you ready, sweetie?" * Being defeated :"I can't believe I lost! All right! You can have the to show you beat me!" * After being defeated :"The CascadeBadge makes all Pokémon up to L30 obey! That includes even ! There's more, you can now use any time! You can cut down small bushes to open new paths! You can also have my favorite TM!" :"TM11 teaches ! Use it on an aquatic Pokémon!" ; :"Aww! Why did you have to show up and bug us now? Do you know what they call people like you? Pests! You heard me right, pest! ... ...Oh! Those Badges you have... Are they Johto Gym Badges? If you have eight, you must be good. OK, then. Come to Cerulean Gym. I'll be happy to take you on. I'm Misty, the Gym Leader in ." ;Cerulean Gym * Before battle :"I was expecting you, you pest! You may have a lot of Johto Gym Badges, but you'd better not take me too lightly. My are tough!" * Being defeated :"You really are good... I'll admit that you are skilled... Here you go. It's ." * After being defeated :"Are there many strong trainers in Johto? Like you, I mean. I'm going to travel one day, I can battle some skilled trainers." ;Cerulean Gym * Before battle :"Hi, you're a new face! Only those s who have a policy about can turn pro. What is your approach when you catch and train Pokémon? My policy is an all out offensive with -type Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"Wow! You're too much, all right! You can have the to show that you beat me." * After being defeated :"The CascadeBadge makes all Pokémon up to Lv. 30 obey. That includes even s you got in trades. There's more. You can now use anytime, even out of battle. You can cut down small trees to open new pathways. You can also have my favorite TM." :"TM03 teaches . Use it on an aquatic Pokémon!" ; * Interrupting her date :"Aww! Why did you have to show up and bug us now? Do you know what they call people like you? Pests! You heard me right, pest! ... ...Oh! Those Badges you have... Are they Johto Gym Badges? If you have eight, you must be good. OK, then. Come to Cerulean Gym. I'll be happy to take you on. I'm Misty, the Gym Leader in ." * Pokégear registration :"I love the sunset here! It gives me courage to go on, you know? Right! Why don't we exchange numbers?" ::Yes: "Give me a call on Wednesday morning if you want another with me!" ::No: "That's a shame!" :"So do you want to know my number?" ;Cerulean Gym *Before battle :"I was expecting you, you pest! You may have a lot of Johto Gym Badges, but you'd better not take me too lightly. My are tough!" * During battle :"Looks like you're not just someone who gets in the way..." * After sending out last Pokémon :"Hmm... You're pretty good..." * Being defeated :"Looks like this is it..." * After being defeated :"You really are good... I'll admit that you are skilled... Here you go. It's the ." :"Here is another memento from this battle. Take it!" :"It contains the move . It can sometimes confuse your foe. You've managed to defeat s all the way from Johto. I'm sure you have a good use for it." ;Pokégear phone * Calling her :"Hi... Oh, hi there. What’s happening? Everything’s good with me. I’m really sorry, but I’ve got a lot going on... I’m pretty busy lately... Well, Wednesday mornings I’ve got some free time. Want to try calling then?" * On Wednesdays :"Hi... Oh, hi there. What’s happening? Everything’s good with me. Oh hi, I’m free today! Let’s battle again, OK?" ::No: "Aw... That makes me sad..." ::Yes: "OK! So, I’ll see you at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City, then!" :"Hi... Oh, hi there. What’s happening? Everything’s good with me. I’m waiting at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. If you stand me up, I’m going to be sad." :"Could you repeat that? I can’t hear you at all. A bad connection, I guess. Please move along and call again!" ;Fighting Dojo * Before rematch :"So here you are… Don’t make me wait! I’ve heard a lot of good things about you since our last battle. Let me test how good you are!" * After rematch :"Wow! You are getting stronger by the battle!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"I'm Misty! I'm a user of !" * Before battle (second round) :"I'm Misty! I'm a user of Water-type Pokémon! Are you good enough to beat me?" * Before battle (final round) :"I'm Misty! I'm a user of Water-type Pokémon, and my Water-type Pokémon are tough!" * Being defeated :"You really are strong... I'll admit that you are skilled..." * If the player is defeated :"See! This is the Water-type toughness I was talking about!" * After being defeated :"Know what? My dream was to go on a journey and battle powerful Trainers... I made my dream come true, and now... my next dream is to defeat you!" * After winning :"Know what? My dream was to go on a journey and battle powerful Trainers... Now, that dream has come true!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"My pride and joy are my Water-type Pokémon. But they were no match for yours. Thank you for teaching me the is a really big place." Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! ;Cerulean Gym * Before battle :"Hi! You're a new face! What's your policy on Pokémon? What's your approach? My policy for battle is... an all-out offensive with Water-type Pokémon! Misty, the world-famous beauty, is your host! My sweet Pokémon are ready! Are you?" * Being defeated :"Wow! You're too much!" * After being defeated :"All right, you can have a Cascade Badge to show that you beat me." :"A Cascade Badge makes Pokémon up to Lv. 30 from other Trainers listen to you. And you can also have my favorite TM!" :"TM29 teaches Pokémon the move . Use it on a Pokémon that lives in the water!" ;Vermilion City :"Oh, it's you again! Oooh, wow. You beat Lt. Surge? You must be pretty good! Glad to see you're really learning a thing or two. And your Pokémon must've tried their best!" :"Oh, me? I'm going swimming in the sea. There are times when want to just break free from a puny little pool and swim in the big blue! Where are you headed next? Have you been to Diglett's Cave? It's pretty close by. If you haven't been, I could show you the way. Want a guide?" ::No: "Oh? Well, that's some way to turn down such a nice offer." ::Yes: "Great! Then let's go!" ; :"This is Diglett's Cave! dug out this cave path all on their own! OK, see ya! Be sure to meet lots of Pokémon!" ;Rematch * Before battle (first rematch) :"I heard an interesting rumor! Not only did you and defeat those Team Rocket guys, but you also met again in the battle for . Argh! I just can't take it anymore! You've gotten so strong that I just absolutely have to battle you again! You got that? No refusing!" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) :"My adorable Pokémon are ready to take you on! The ultimate offense of Water-type Pokémon! I hope you're ready!" * Being defeated :"Hmph! How annoying!" * After being defeated :"I lost... I need to try swimming around for a bit so that I can clear my head of these feelings. ...I definitely won't lose next time!" Pokémon Puzzle League * Before battle :" ! I am happy to see you! My are sure to help me win the Pokémon Puzzle League. I have the . If you really want it, then you'll have to beat me. Are you ready?" Pokémon Stadium 2 * Before battle :"It's my turn! I'm Misty, the water Pokémon trainer!" :"So you're here! My water Pokémon are ready for you!" :"It sounds like you're pretty good, but I won't lose!" * Sending out first Pokémon :"Get going, !" * Sending out a new Pokémon :"!" :", here's your chance!" :", it's up to you!" :", I'm counting on you!" * Recalling a Pokémon :"No good! Come back!" :"That's good! Come back!" :", come back!" :"Good going, !" * Own Pokémon faints :"Hey! What was that for?!?" :"Stupid!" * Own Pokémon lands a critical hit :"There! That hit its weak spot! Surprised?" * Player's Pokémon lands a critical hit :"That hit the soft spot? Aack! That hurt!" * Own Pokémon being hurt by a :"Ow! Sheesh!" * Commanding her Pokémon to use :"That boosts the power of Water-type moves!" :"Okay! Watch me!" * Successfully inflicting a status condition on the player's Pokémon :"Oh, oh..." * If the player is defeated :"Yaaaay! That feels great!" * After being defeated :"Aiyeee! That makes me so angry!" :"No! Was no match for you at all. Who are you?" :"How could I lose to someone like you?!?" * After winning :"See? Didn't I tell you that I'm better than you?" :"Misty's number one! Ha, HA!" :"You weren't too bad yourself." * If the battle ended in a draw :"What? A draw? No way! That's not allowed!" * If the player runs from the battle :"Did the mighty Misty scare you off?" Artwork Sprites In the anime In the main series Misty is a and former traveling partner of the anime's main character, Ash Ketchum. After he stole her bike and proceeded to accidentally destroy it in Pokémon - I Choose You!, Misty followed him around the Kanto region, the Orange Islands, and the Johto region, using the time she spent with him to further her goal of becoming the greatest Water Pokémon Master. At the end of the original series, Misty's bike was returned and repaired by the Nurse Joy of Viridian City, and as her sisters were leaving on a world tour, Misty stayed at the Cerulean Gym as its leader in order to keep it open. Despite this, she still visits Ash from time to time, meeting up with him during the Mirage Kingdom and arcs of the . More recently, she reappeared in the for a small arc set in Kanto. In Pokémon Origins ]] Misty appeared briefly in File 2: Cubone. She was shown being challenged to a Gym by , who later defeated her off-screen, earning the young Pokémon Trainer the . Pokémon is Misty's only known Pokémon. She used it in her Gym battle against , but ended up being defeated.}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Misty appears in Ash & Pikachu, a based on the Johto, Hoenn, and seasons of the Pokémon anime. Like in the anime, she is a traveling companion of alongside . In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Misty appears in The Electric Tale of Pikachu, a adaptation of the Pokémon anime. Unlike in the anime, she does not travel with and constantly, though she does make many appearances. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Misty, along with and , make cameo appearances in bonus chapters of the Magical Pokémon Journey manga. In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Misty debuts in Gyarados Splashes In! when saves her from her enraged , which has been experimented on by Team Rocket. After they recapture the Pokémon, Red and Misty join forces to defeat Team Rocket and find the Moon Stone at Mt. Moon. During the battle, Misty is knocked out by a 's . As is shown in Suddenly Starmie, she lives in a large mansion and has a horde of maids that look after her. Here she defeats Red in the Cerulean Gym and trains with him for a couple of days to make them both stronger. At the end of this round she gives Red the . Later, Red wants to teach his Pokémon , but the HM he tries to acquire is destroyed in a battle with a wild . Misty saves Red from drowning; he at first, mistakes her for a mermaid. As Red's one hope of teaching his Pokémon Surf has been utterly demolished, Misty trades Red her Gyarados for his Krabby. They have each other's Pokémon in their respective parties to this day. She is seen talking with about Red's disappearance and worries about him, especially after hearing that Oak gave Red's Pokédex and Pika to , who she considered a random stranger. She was then seen teaming up with the other 'good' Gym Leaders of Kanto to thwart Miles, then possessed by Agatha's Gastly and attempting to retrieve Pika. After the event, she meets Yellow for the first time and gives her an . She was also seen being stalled by Agatha, who forced Cerulean under attack by a group of Gastly and Haunter. They finally retrieve what they were really after all along, her Gym Badge. Misty had her Starmie go to Cerise Island and give the message to the others. Unlike in the anime, Misty has changed her hairstyle later on to match the one worn by her in . During the second Team Rocket crisis, lured Misty into a battle underneath Tohjo Falls and later offered to be her partner. The recruitment somehow gave her strength and confidence, as she was able to easily defeat Whitney in her exhibition match at the Indigo Plateau. However, she later becomes injured in the battle with the Masked Man, and Suicune goes on to take as its second partner for the battle's climax. In The Last Battle XIV, Misty decides to report to Erika via her Pokégear. Since Erika lent her Pokégear earlier to Red, Red ends up being the one who receives the call. Misty's feelings for Red couple with Yellow noticing that Red is talking to Misty creates an awkward tension in the air. Green, fully aware of the tension between them, smugly declares that the three should simply all live together, much to their embarrassment. Pokémon On hand This listing is of Misty's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. .}} is one of Misty's main Pokémon. It was first seen when Misty trained with to become stronger so that they could fight against Team Rocket more easily. In the , it was used to defend Cerulean City from the Elite Four's Pokémon army. Starmie was also used in the Gym Leader tournament in the , where it easily defeated Whitney's Mil Mil. It can use an ancient star language to write messages in mid air, which comes in handy when Misty needs to send a message across a long distance or when a Pokémon needs to tell Misty something.}} but Misty traded her for her in You Know...Articuno!. Krabby was used often by Misty, most notably when she was fighting to defend Cerulean City from the Elite Four's Pokémon army. Krabby's known moves are , , and .}} was only seen during the Elite Four's attack on Kanto. It was used by Misty to defend her city from Agatha's Ghost Pokémon army.}} (Japanese: チーちゃん Cho-chan) was used by Misty to light up the Tohjo Falls when she fell into a cave while saving a wild Krabby. Chinchou's only known move is , and her Ability is .}} (Japanese: ランちゃん Lan-chan) was used by Misty to fight at the Tohjo Falls. Her quick movements and powerful attacks allowed her to do well against the Legendary Pokémon. Lanturn's known moves are and .}} Formerly owned This listing is of Misty's previously owned Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. =Traded away = was given to Misty after Red recaught him when he was very fierce following Team Rocket's experiments on him. Later, Misty traded him for Red's Krabby when he could not teach any of his Pokémon to get to the Seafoam Islands.}} =Given away = . He has a Docile nature.}} =Released = Misty successfully caught this with the help of her Lanturn, as it longed for a Trainer that would help combat the Masked Man. However, it wasn't long until Misty's injuries from the fight with the mastermind forced it to partner with and leave her.}} In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Misty appeared in a flashback alongside her in JBA6. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga The slapstick manga, Pokémon Pocket Monsters, depicts Misty differently than in other manga. , the protagonist of the series, is seeking a Moon Stone along with his Pikachu and his Clefairy. When they meet Misty, Clefairy notices that she is wearing a Moon Stone as a necklace. She declares that they battle her if they wish to have it. While the Clefairy is initially pumped up to battle, he quickly changes his mind when he sees that his opponent is a massive . After a while, the battle is won when Clefairy sucks up all the water in a nearby river and releases the water onto Misty's Pokémon, sending it flying into the sky. Just when Misty is about to reward Red's group with the prize they sought, it gets stolen by someone else. She is seen again when Red participates in the No. 1 Pokémon contest acting as a judge and when he went to a swimming pool. Misty lent him her while in the Pokémon League as Red needed extra support in order to defeat Green. Misty reappears in a cameo in Clefairy, Form Teacher Of Class 1P!!, where she is seen wearing her outfit from . Pokémon is the first Pokémon seen in Misty's possession. She sent it out as 's opponent. He defeated Blastoise when he sucked all of the water from a nearby river and unleashed all of the river water on it. None of Blastoise's moves are known.}} is another known Pokémon of Misty's that was first seen with her when Red went to the swimming pool. None of Jigglypuff's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Zensho manga When arrives at the Cerulean Gym, he is given a pair of swimming trunks as that is all that is allowed inside the pool arena. Misty appears soon after, prompting a blush from him. Soon after, during the battle, he sends out his , which is afraid of going near the water since the flame on its tail might go out. His Pikachu is sent next, but having no idea of what to do around the water, it falls in. As he attempts to save his Pokémon, Satoshi gets a cramp and nearly drowns, but Misty manages to rescue him. Later on, as Satoshi and Pikachu dry themselves off, Misty suggests that she teach them how to properly move around in the water, so they can stand a better chance next time. He trains along with Pikachu, who floats on a life saver. Misty attempts to take the device away from the mouse, only to see that it is clinging to it. Eventually, Satoshi and Pikachu end up improving. As Satoshi sits around with a , Misty relays a story over how a rescued her once when a large wave swept her underwater at the beach. Due to that experience, she feels gratitude toward the Pokémon. After Satoshi thwarts an attack by a , she awards him with the and her Seel, telling him that she hopes to meet the Dewgong that rescued her someday. Pokémon On hand was sent out for Satoshi's second Gym battle challenge. However, it could not battle as Satoshi had trouble dealing with water and the battle was officially called off.}} In the Gym , , , , , , and in her Gym. None of the Gym Pokémon's moves are known.}} Given away was given to Satoshi as a gift for mastering his swim lessons. This Seel reminded her of a Dewgong that rescued her once when a large wave swept her underwater at the beach. As a result, she wanted to see that Dewgong again. None of Seel's moves are known.}} In the TCG Misty has an in the expansion. Its is based on the Cerulean Gym. Artwork Cards This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Misty or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=9/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=10/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=29/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=30/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=31/132|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=32/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=53/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=54/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=55/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=56/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=57/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=85/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=86/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=87/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=88/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=89/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=90/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=12/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=13/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=54/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=87/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=88/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=89/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=90/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=91/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=92/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Water|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=057/141}} |type=Water|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=058/141}} |type=Water|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=003/018}} |type=Water|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=004/018}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=18/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym|enset2=Gym Heroes|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=102/132|jpset2=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=57/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=114/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=123/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=108/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=118/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=121/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Supporter|standard=yes|enset=BREAKpoint|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=104/122|jpset=Golduck BREAK + Palkia-EX Combo Deck|jpnum=014/016|enset2=Evolutions|enrarity2=Uncommon|ennum2=80/108|jpset2=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity2=U|jpnum2=085/087|enset3=Evolutions|enrarity3=Rare Ultra|ennum3=108/108|jpset3=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity3=SR|jpnum3=099/087}} |type=Supporter|jpset=Miracle Twin|jprarity=U|jpnum=085/094}} In the TFG appears as a rare in the launch set, , of the Pokémon Trading Figure Game. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Misty appears as a random trophy wearing her outfit from the anime. Trophy information Misty's the gym leader of Cerulean City and a real tomboy. She loves swimming and all things aquatic, so she makes a point of collecting Starmie, Staryu, and other Water-type Pokémon. This is common among gym leaders: typically, the Pokémon kept by Trainers tend to reflect that person's personality and preferences. Trivia * Misty's Japanese Leader title is おてんば The Tomboyish Mermaid. * In , Misty calls a "sweetie" right before the , in the sentence "Are you ready, sweetie?". In the Japanese version, she uses her 's catchphrase instead (いくわよ！マーイステディ！ Go! My Steady!). Names Misty's Pokémon Krabby Chinchou Lanturn External links * Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Stadium characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Misty es:Misty fr:Ondine (Kanto) it:Misty ja:カスミ zh:小霞